


Tribunal

by remember_2_breathe (scisaac_the_socio)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee!Lydia, Beastiary, Beta!Cora, Beta!Jackson, Beta!Malia, Bottom!Scott, Derek is in charge until Isaac's ready, Dethan, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Isaac is the True Alpha, Jydia, M/M, Mountain Ash, Peter still bit him like in Canon, Post!Season 3, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott knows things, Scott studied to be an Emissary, Sex, Stalia, The McCall family are a type of Druid, Wolfsbane, beta!Aiden, beta!Boyd, beta!Erica, beta!Ethan, beta!Peter, beta!derek, but he's like co-alpha, for now, mclahey - Freeform, omega!Scott, probably, rogues - Freeform, top!Isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/remember_2_breathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were never told. They never knew that even wolves had laws. Now their lives are on the the line, but the crime is just a cover up. Something much bigger was going on…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson

"Scott!" Grandma McCall shouted. "It's time for la lección."

"Okay Abuela!" Came Scott's reply as he climbed into the chair next to his grandmother. He was about twelve years old now and they'd been having these lessons since Scott was old enough to understand.

"Today we're doing Werewolves. Los hijos de la Luna." His grandmother spoke. "What do you remember?"

"There are Born Wolves, Bitters, and Shifters." Scott began. "Shifters were first. They were blessed by the Moon Goddess Luna with the ability to turn into wolves." Grandma McCall nodded. "When they mated with Humans the children became Born Wolves. They shifted into half- human, half-wolf creatures like Bitters. For Born Wolves and Shifters the position as Alpha is passed down from parent to their eldest child."

"What are the different positions?" 

"Alphas are the leaders. The strongest and most dominant. Sus ojos son rojos. Betas are either the family of the Alpha or the people an Alpha's bitten. The Bitters. Sus ojos son amarillos. Omegas are either the weakest of the Pack or a wolf who has left their Pack. Sus ojos son verdes." Scott answered.

"What about wolves with ojos son azules?" 

"Then they've killed an innocent." 

"Muy buen sol. Today I will teach you the laws of the beast. Leys del lobo. Okay?" Scott nodded and Grandma McCall smiled as she pulled out a old, leather bound book. It's pages were worn with old age and use but still good. The words in Latin. "After a war between the Hunters and Werewolves the two groups met peacefully and created The Code and The Laws of the Wolf. What is The Code?"

"It's the law Hunters follow. They hunt those who hunt others. It makes them follow certain guidelines and restricts them from doing things like killing children or Humans."

"Sí. Now you will learn that wolves have laws of their own. The first law states that Werewolves must keep what they are a secret, the second states that the Alpha's word is law, and the third that they are to avoid Humans as much as possible. The fourth states that She-Wolves are to remain abstinent until they are mated, the fifth that Pack members do not turn on their Pack, and the sixth states that the Alpha may be challenged for his position- the winner gets position as Alpha. The seventh law states that to invade another Packs territory without permission or to kill on their land is an act of war, the eighth that they are never to eat the flesh of Human or wolf- worse their own kind, and the ninth that they are never to kill a Pack Mate. The tenth states that Bitters must be given a choice before being given The Bite, the eleventh states that in the absence of the Alpha his Head Beta shall speak and lead for the Alpha until his return, and the twelfth law states that Omegas may appeal to an Alpha to join his Pack but the Alpha does not have to grant him sanctuary. The thirteenth states that each Pack is in their right to refuse or allow any one or all Packs from stepping foot on their territory, the fourteenth states that a Beta has every right to leave their Pack if they see fit, and the fifteenth states that they are never to attract the attention ofthe Hunters. And the last law- law sixteen- is that True Mates are for life and can not be ignored."

"What are True Mates?" Scott asked.

"You know that Mates are two wolves who form an intimate bond with each other. A wolf who loses their Mate can eventually take another. True Mates are like two halves of the same soul. Almas gemelas. The loss can be deadly. They also have special…abilities that regular Mates do not. It's believed that they search for each other in the next life and continue to look until they find each other." Grandma McCall explained. "Your mamá is on her way. Let's get you ready." Scott pouted but followed her upstairs. "Remember sol, you keep what we are a secret. Many would kill us for our knowledge."

"Sí Abuela, I'll keep our secret." Scott agreed. Grandma McCall smiled.

"Good, go on now. Be a good boy for your mamá." Scott nodded and ran out to his mother's car.


	2. Force of Habit

_Five Years Later_

Scott woke with a jolt and bit back a scream. The urge to run and protect himself causing him to wolf out. The body next to him stirred.

"Scott?" Isaac asked groggily as he woke.

"Sorry." Scott managed. Isaac didn't get much sleep on his own to begin with. The last thing he needed was being woken up by Scott's stupid dreams. Isaac sat up and nuzzled his nose against Scott's neck.

"You don't have to apologize. You never have to apologize." Isaac whispered.

"I know. Force of habit." Scott responded. Isaac placed a kiss along the bite on the other boy's neck and then his shoulder and then his jaw. "I-it's just a stupid dream…memory." 

"It's not stupid." Isaac argued. "Come on." He pulled Scott up and to the bathroom.

They stood under the shower head as Isaac scrubbed Scott's hair. Scott giggled as he kept his eyes shut. The water turned cold suddenly and they both stumbled back with growls. Isaac held Scott close as he tried to calm the scared boy. It had been a few months since Scott's first ice bath and nearly a year since Isaac's. Isaac tried to keep things like water and showers extremely warm. He went out of his way to make sure Scott never felt like that again. It was the least he could do for Scott. After quickly cutting off the shower he coaxed Scott out of the tube, let his Mate take comfort in his presence, and then helped him get ready for school.

"Hey Buddy. How you feeling?" Stiles asked as they clammered into the jeep.

"I'm fine Stiles. You don't have to worry." Scott answered.

"As your best friend I am suppose to worry. Part of the job, sorry." Stiles responded. Scott rolled his eyes and the rest of the ride was silent. Ever since the nogitsune things had been strained between Stiles and Scott- they'd been strained for a long time and Isaac hated seeing how far away Scott was pushing Stiles…how far away Stiles was letting himself be pushed.


	3. Need A Good Lay

_Scott was five when his father's drinking became excessive. He used to just have a half a cup of wine or one beer once a week after work - he was an FBI agent- but it sooned turned into a bottle or two a night. He remembers because it was the first time Scott was ever scared of his father._

_"You're a waste of space." Agent McCall had sneered after Melissa left for work. Scott had just started having to use an inhaler and had to be put in a special class with his best friend Stiles, who had ADHD._

_"Papi, no entiendo." Scott said in confusion. He didn't understand why his father was so angry, he'd been good at school though he was taking much longer than the other kids to read, write, and do math correctly but he was trying super hard._

_"Of course you don't understand. You never do, you never will." Agent McCall hissed._

_"But I'm trying. Really I am." Scott argued as his brows scrunched together. He was so confused- why was his Papi acting like this?_

_"Get up." His father ordered. "All you do is talk shit- everything that ever comes out of your mouth is shit. I'll teach you to talk back." He whooped Scott for the first time that night. Scott tried not to cry- he hit him harder when he cried but it hurt so much and all he wanted was for it to stop. He begged, he pleaded for his father to stop but he didn't. He kept going until Scott's bottom was an angry red and stinging. Then he sent Scott up to his room. Scott didn't tell his mother- he never told her. He was ashamed and disappointed in himself. He made his father mad and he was sure he deserved the beating. His father had come in the next morning and nearly cried as he apologized. He told Scott he wouldn't do it again and he made Scott promise to never tell his mother._

_____________________________________________________

Scott was pulled from his thoughts by his name being called. He looked up and smiled at Allison.

"Hey Ally." He greeted. Allison smiled.

"Good morning Scott. How are you feeling?" Allison responded.

"I'm fine. How are you?" He replied as she sat next to him.

"I'm good. Cleared to start doing physical activities again. Dad's gonna evaluate me before I'm cleared to hunt." Allison answered.

"That's great. I'm really sorry about what happened." Scott said.

"Did you stab me with a sword? No. The doctors fixed me up good and I solved the mystery so don't be sorry." Allison responded sternly. "So how are things with votre ami?" Scott smiled. He didn't speak much French- only what Allison taught him- but he can see in her eyes exactly who she was talking about. 

"Things are good- he's being very patient with me." Scott answered.

"A little too patient?" Allison questioned with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Scott laughed and then fake-groaned.

"I need to get laid. By him. I know he thinks I need time or whatever but I don't." Scott sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to him. Tell him." Allison suggested. "Or, y'know, take matters into your own hands." She turned to talk to Lydia and Stiles.

Isaac smiled softly as Erica sat down next to him and Jackson sat in front of them with Danny.

"A little birdy told me…" Erica began. "That Scott wants to get laid- by you, right now."

"Tell your little birdy to shut up." Isaac said jokingly.

"Come on Isaac, you're giving your boyfriend blue balls. If he wants to fuck then fuck him." Erica argued.

"Jesus Blondie." Jackson hissed. "Could you not be so vulgar about it." Erica flipped him off.

"And what if he freaks out?" Isaac asked.

"Then stop and calm him down." Danny answered.

"You're the only person who could make him feel better about being sexual with anyone and you're the only one who could calm him down if he did freak out." Erica added.

"Plus you're our damn Alpha. Even if Derek is leading us until you're ready we recognize you as Alpha. Scott would submit- and he'd submit willingly. Just bang him because he smells like depression and arousal." Jackson continued. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"I'll talk to him about it, okay?" He relented.


	4. Let's Try

When Scott got home Isaac was waiting for him. He must have rode home with Erica and Boyd (they have a Camaro and Erica loves breaking the traffic laws because even if she does get caught she could sweet talk her way out). 

"Hey Babe." He said as he pecked Isaac's lips and goes to get something to eat before doing his homework.

"Hey." Isaac responded as he followed. Ever since The Alpha Pack Isaac has felt a primal need to protect his Mate. He refrains from leaving Scott's side as much as possible. "You literally just missed your mom. She's got second and third shift."

"Oh? Just you and me for dinner then." Scott acknowledged. Isaac nodded and bit his lip.

"Scott, can I talk to you?" He asked. Scott turned to look at him.

"Yeah." Scott answered. "What's wrong?"

"Erica said someone told her you wanted to have sex again." Isaac blurted out. So much for easing into it.

"Fucking Allison!" Scott hissed lowly and then blushed. "But, umm, yeah I- uh- said that. I didn't mean to upset you if I did. It's just… we haven't since I told you the things I did and I thought maybe you were appalled." Isaac was taken aback by this. "I thought maybe you thought I was disgusting now, that you didn't like me anymore. I wouldn't if I were you- how do you even stand looking at me after knowing those things?" Scott's voice was soft and vulnerable sounding. His shoulders were haunched and he was starring at the floor. He looked broken. Isaac's face softened as he walked closer. He lifted Scott's chin so they could look into each other's eyes.

"Why on Earth would you think that?" Isaac asked softly. "You were always perfect and will always be perfect no matter what happens. I could never be disgusted with you- I could never **_not_** want you. You are my everything, my world, my Mate…my beautiful Mate. I love you as you are and nothing can change how I feel." He watched the tears well up in Scott's eyes and smiled lightly as he hugged his Mate tightly. Scott let out a tiny sob. "If you want to we can. I didn't try sooner because I didn't want to scare you- I didn't want to force you to do something you weren't ready for. Do you want to?" Scott pulled back and nodded. "Okay." Isaac agreed. "Come on." He instructed as he led the way upstairs.

When they got to Scott's room Isaac made his boyfriend lay down on the bed gently.

"You promise to tell me if something hurts or if you want to stop?" Isaac asked quietly. Scott nodded.

"I promise." Scott agreed. Isaac started by kissing Scott softly on his lips, then his jaw, then up to his ear, then down the side of his neck. He listened closely as Scott's heart started beating fast. He pulled off Scott's shirt and then kissed his chest and abs. Scott's breathing hitched. Isaac pulled off Scott's pants and boxers and kissed along the inside of his thighs. Scott squirmed. Isaac looked up at him and he gave a curt nod. The blue eyed boy took Scott's cock in his mouth. Scott gasped. Isaac started slow and checked for any signs of pain or apprehension from Scott. The Omega was watching with his lips parted and his eyes wide and lust-filled. Isaac built up a rhythm and soon Scott's hand was wrapped in his curls.

"Isaac." Scott choked out. "G-gonna cum!" Isaac pulled off before Scott could reach his orgasm. Scott whined. He'd been deprived and sexually frustrated for months- he couldn't survive Isaac's teasing.

"Not until I'm in you." Isaac responded.

"But Izzie-." Scott started to complain.

"No." Isaac said firmly, his eyes flashing red. _'No, you stupid little slut.'_ Scott growled menacingly and shifted. Isaac's eyes widened as Scott started to get a far away look in his eyes. Isaac kissed him hard. "Scott, Baby." He called. "Come back to me, come back Scott." Scott looked at him after a minute. "You okay?" He nodded. "Do you want to keep going?" Again he nodded. Isaac exhaled slowly and kissed Scott's body again. His hands ran over Scott's arms and down his legs. "Turn over Sweetie." Scott looked at him strangely before turning. Isaac started with kisses down Scott's neck and over his back. Scott shivered. Isaac kissed over each swell of Scott's ass and down the back of his thighs. "I'm gonna make you feel good Baby. Gonna make you feel so loved, promise." Scott's heart stuttered and he nodded mutely. Isaac took another deep breath before leaning forwards to lick and kiss at Scott's hole. Scott moaned. Isaac tried not to smile as he worked Scott with his mouth. Scott was so out of it after a few minutes he didn't even realize Isaac's tongue was now a lubed up finger until he felt Isaac's lips kissing at any part of Scott that the young Alpha could reach. Scott pushed back onto his Mate's now two fingers. Isaac used enough lube so that there wasn't a painful burn but a pleasurable sting when he added a third finger. "Ready?" Scott nodded. Isaac withdrew his fingers and slicked himself up.

"I'll go slow." He spoke. Scott nodded and then froze. "What's the matter? You want to stop?" As he tried to pull back Scott's hand reached back to grab his bicep.

"N-no!" He stammered out. "Just n-not this way." He turned his head to look at Isaac with begging eyes. "Please not this way, need to do it the other way." Isaac swallowed thickly and nodded as he helped Scott turn over. He spread Scott's legs and settled in between. His hands on either side of Scott's head kept him off of Scott as he eased into the shorter male. He groaned thickly. Scott was so tight- like virgin tight. 

"S-Scott!" Isaac breathed. "Fuck, so warm. How are you this tight? God…" He gave a few small thrusts and stopped when Scott whimpered loudly. "You okay?" Scott nodded quickly.

"It's different- better. The last time I…" Scott trailed off. Isaac kissed his cheek to bring him back.

"I know Baby, I know." He whispered. He began a slow rhythm, thrusting in deeply and pulling out slowly- making sure Scott felt all of him. He bent his head down to catch one of Scott's nipples in his mouth and his right hand wrapped around Scott's cock lazily. He stroked and licked and sucked in time with his thrusts.

Scott mewled, "So good Zac. So slow like that."

"Mmm." Isaac hummed as he licked Scott's lips. He saw the tale tell signs of Scott's impending orgasm. His eyes shut tight, nostrils flared, cheeks red, mouth hung open, and muscles tight and flexing. His hair damp and sticking to his forehead which is slick with sweat like the rest of his body. "You look so beautiful. You gonna cum soon?" Scott nodded as his clawed hands dug into Isaac's skin, one in his bicep and the other in his shoulder. "I can't believe you're all mine. Thought you would have left me a long time ago."

"Never!" Scott gasped out as he rolled his hips into Isaac's. "Only you, can't leave." 

"I wouldn't let you. You know why?" Isaac grunted. Scott shook his head, his fangs slid out. Isaac leaned into his neck. "Because I love you." Isaac murmured before letting his fangs drop and biting Scott. Scott's body arched, his eyes snapped open (glowing bright green), and screamed Isaac's name as he came. Isaac buried himself deep in Scott as the younger boy clenched around him and came with a howl. As he came he felt his cock swell. He was starting to knot Scott. Scott whined.

"Mate!" He begged. "Please Mate…claim me, mark me, mate me, breed me. Want your knot. Need it, need it so I can bear Pups. Need to give Mate good Pups- please Mate. Give me your knot; need it, need, need, need!" Scott cried out. Isaac growled and pushed his knot in as far as it would go. Scott keened as a steady pressure was put on his prostate. Isaac kissed Scott soundly as he continued to come and they waited for the swelling to go down.

When it did Isaac and Scott's cum had dried. Scott moaned when Isaac pulled out slowly.

"Good?" Isaac asked as he laid next him.

"Great." Scott confirmed. "Shower?" Isaac smiled, pecked his lips, and nodded.


	5. I Should Have Done Something

_Isaac remembers the pain he felt when he saw what happened with The Nogitsune. How helpless and he weak he felt. How hurt and heartbroken he was. He remembers because it's when he finally acknowledged Scott as his Mate._

_It's a searing pain that wakes him from his coma in the hospital. He knows it's coming from Scott and he follows it to the animal clinic. He doesn't think before rushing in to the sound of a scream. Scott's scream. He finds Kira first- she's unconscious but alive. He made sure she was okay and texted the rest of The Pack to come help. Then he saw Scott. He only saw the top half of his body at first; noticed the pained expression on his face, the tears, the blood, the sword going straight through Scott's stomach. He smelled it first. The smell of cum, of blood, of sex, of Stiles and the underlying scent that The Nogitsune emitted (a scent Isaac associates with evil). Isaac watched The Nogitsune bend forward over Scott and it suddenly clicked. He snarled and lurched towards them only to bounce back. A blue barrier shimmered in front of him before disappearing again. The Nogitsune turned his head to look at Isaac._

_"He's hurting so much." It laughed. "It's wonderful."_

_"Leave him alone!" Isaac growled._

_"Why?" The Nogitsune asked. "All that pain he took away- all the pain he's in- would go to waste."_

_"Let him go! Let them both go!" Isaac demanded._

_"No." It hissed and rammed into Scott hard. Scott screamed and pushed at The Nogitsune._

_"Isaac!" He howled. Isaac threw himself at the barrier. He had to save him. He had to save his Mate. Help Mate, protect Mate, save Mate._

_"I'll fucking kill you after I break this got damn barrier!" Isaac threatened._

_"But then you'd be hurting Stiles- and Scott would never forgive you but Stiles understands." The Nogitsune said still thrusting into a crying Scott. "In fact he's being quite loud right now. But you're both too late. Stiles is stuck in his own mind and you behind a magical barrier. You are trapped."_

_"But I'm not." Came Deaton's voice. The Nogitsune turned to look at him. "Your methods don't work on me." And he pushed a syringe into the neck of The Nogitsune. It cried out before falling limp on top of Scott._

_____________________________________________________

This time Isaac woke with a jolt. He checked his surroundings. He let out a relieved sigh and turned to nuzzle Scott's neck. Scott hummed and stirred.

"Mornin'." He slurred as he opened his eyes.

"Morning." Isaac responded and kissed him softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore. You had a bad dream." Scott answered.

"Did I wake you?" Isaac asked.

"No, I could feel it. I wish you would have woke me though." Scott answered.

"You never get a goodnight's sleep." Isaac explained.

"Neither do you." Scott responded. "What was it about?"

"Memory." Isaac told him. "When The Nogitsune-." Scott nodded hesitantly.

"It's okay." He reassured Isaac. He sat up to nose at Isaac's jaw and scent him. "There was nothing you could do. You tried. I don't blame you."

"But I do." Isaac said softly. "I'm the Alpha, I should have been able to stop it. What's so great about being a True Alpha if I can't break down barriers and save the ones I love."

"You forget how you became an Alpha- by breaking down a Mountain Ash barrier." Scott stated. "We should get ready."

After school Isaac got a text from Derek saying to meet him at The Hale House.

"Scott!" He called. "I'm going to see Derek, okay?" Scott rounded the corner.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked. Isaac shook his head.

"I shouldn't be long." Isaac spoke. "You gonna be okay by yourself?" Scott snorted.

"Of course, I'm not five." He laughed. Isaac still hesitated.


	6. Symbols

Isaac took Scott's bike to The Hale House where Derek was waiting for him.

"Just you and me?" Isaac asked as he walked closer.

"I texted Peter but he didn't answer. Cora's with the girls." Derek answered.

"Okay, what's up?" Isaac replied. Derek pointed to the front door. Isaac looked and went ram-rod stiff. On the door was a carving of a balance scale and sword.

"What's it mean?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know. Mom never got to teach us about the different symbols other than the spiral and triskelion." Derek answered.

"Maybe it was just some kids trying to be cool or impress their friends." Derek shook his head.

"Smells like a wolf." He told Isaac. "I sent a picture to Stiles- he'll probably have something for the Pack Meeting tomorrow. We could ask Deaton as well."

"Let's ask him now- I don't want to alert everyone if it's nothing." Derek nodded and followed him down to where the Camaro and bike were parked. 

_____________________________________________________

Deaton stared at the picture for a minute.

"And you're sure it was a Werewolf?" He questioned as he handed back Derek's phone.

"Yes, their scent ended at the door." Derek answered.

"I don't know what these paticular symbols together mean- I am limited to my knowledge beyond Druid and Emissary studies. But I can say that if a Werewolf did carve this it is an act of war against either your Pack or against Isaac." Deaton said calmly.

"What? Why me?" Isaac asked.

"Because you're the Alpha. This could be another Alpha Pack that wants you to join or a Pack that sees you as a threat. Word has gotten around about a True Alpha in Beacon Hills and to kill one is much more powerful than killing a regular Alpha." Deaton explained. "Even if your Spark can't be taken like a regular Aplha's can it would still put a Pack pretty high in regards to power and strength. There are things though, in the Werewolf world, that even I don't know. That I have yet to understand." His patience and control over his emotions is something Isaac always admires- except of course for right now.

"So what do we do?" Derek inquired.

"Nothing until you know what it means, who put it there, and why." Deaton instructed. "Find Peter- he knew as much about the symbols as Talia." The two wolves nod before leaving. 

"Can we handle another Alpha Pack?" Isaac asked as they stood in parking lot. "We barely made it out alive last time and Scott-. What if I can't handle it?"

"We can handle anything- look at what we've already been through. We're a strange Pack but we're strong. You don't have to handle this alone. You have us and we have you. That's what Pack is for- we protect each other." Derek responded as he gave Isaac's shoulder a squeeze.

"Yeah." Isaac breathed. "Just don't mention an Alpha Pack to Scott we haven't…gotten through that yet. Is that wolf's scent still at the house? Maybe we could track it." Derek nodded and got into the Camaro. 

_____________________________________________________

Scott stood at the sink cleaning his plate. He heared the door slam and his name called. He flinched and dropped the plate. It shattered into pieces.

"Scott?" Melissa asked as she came into the kitchen. Scott had that distant look in his eyes again and he made no move to pick up the pieces of the plate or acknowledge his mother. "Scott? Sweetie?" Melissa placed a soothing hand slowly on his shoulder and squeezed softly. He blinked after a minute and looked at her.

"Mamá?" He asked as he looked around. "I-I'm sorry I dropped the plate. Lo siento Mamá, yo lo recogeré. I'll fix it." 

"Scott, Baby it's okay. I'll clean it up. No se preocupe, vaya resto." Melissa responded as she pushed him out the kitchen.

"But-." Scott started.

"No buts." Melissa interrupted. "Now go take yours upstairs." Scott chuckled a little before going up to his room. Melissa sighed and began picking up the big shards of glass. Isaac arrived just as she began sweeping.

"What happened?" He asked with concern.

"It's okay." Melissa replied. "I just…startled him is all. I sent him up to bed a few minutes ago. Everything okay?" Isaac always finds it interesting how Melissa could know when he is upset or worried even though they have only known each other for a few years.

"Hopefully it's nothing." Isaac said vaguely. He didn't want Melissa to worry- she does enough of that already. "I think I'll crash too." Melissa gave his arm a squeeze.

"It's gonna be okay." She assured him. He forced a smile and nodded.

Scott was already asleep when Isaac climbed into bed. He turned in his sleep to cuddle into Isaac. Isaac wrapped his arm protectively around him.


	7. Worry

_Scott is seven when his father first hits him. He'd been getting whipped with a belt since that first time when he was five but this was the first time his father put his hands on Scott to hurt him._

_His father was mad about Scott's asthma. He believed that Scott was costing them money for something he could learn to control and every time Scott had an attack his father would tell him to wait it out or to "just fucking breathe" which was stupid and insensitive considering the whole reason he was panicking was because he felt like he couldn't breathe- like he was suffocating or drowning. But nevertheless Scott tried to do just that._

_One night he woke up unable to breathe. He kept his mouth closed and tried breathing through his nose. It didn't work and by time his parents found him (his loud cries and attempts to catch his breathe waking them up) his lips were tinged blue, skin pale, body limp, cheeks turning a bright red, and his eyes wide in fear but dull. His mother had to bring out the breathing machine. The machine alone cost a fortune without even adding in the medicine it was suppose to adminster when Scott tried to breathe._

_His mom switched from first shift to third. Once she was gone his father nearly broke the machine when he yanked it off Scott (he was lucky Scott could breathe well again) and hit Scott so fast that Scott didn't even realize what happened until he felt the stinging in his cheek. He made Scott promise not to tell._

_When his mother asked about it he told her that he got hit with a rubber ball at recess._

_____________________________________________________

Scott whined in his sleep causing Isaac to stir.

"Scott?" He questioned drowsily. "Scott?" Scott woke with a jolt. "You okay?" Scott looked at him for a minute.

"Uh, yeah." He answered after a while. "What did Derek want?"

"I'll tell you later." Isaac said evasively. 

"Isaac-." Scott started to press.

"Later Scott, I promise. Try and get some rest though." Isaac interrupted and nuzzled into Scott's neck.

_____________________________________________________

"Hey Scott!" Kira said cheerfully as she sat across from him. "What's the matter?"

"Something's going on but Isaac won't tell me what it is." Scott explained.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to worry." Jackson offered as he sat in front of Kira.

"Yeah, you've been through enough already." Allison added as she took a seat in front of Scott.

"Yeah? Well now I'm even more worried." Scott responded.

"It's probably nothing." Kira reassured him.

_____________________________________________________

"I did the research." Stiles whispered to Isaac.

"And?" Isaac pressed.

"If it's what I think it is then things might get bad." Stiles responded gravely.

"Great, just what we need." Isaac grumbled.

"What is it?" Erica asked as she and Lydia sat in front of them.

"Tell you at the meeting." Isaac sighed. They nodded.

"Stiles send a text to everyone. Meeting at The Hale House after school." Isaac ordered.

 **To: Ally, Coyote-Girl, Danny-Boy, Hot Head, Jaxs, Scotty, Sour Wolf, Petey, The Big Guy, Thing 1, Thing 2, Vixen**  
Meeting @ Hale house after school.

"Done your wolfyness." Stiles said in mock salute. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot." He laughed. Stiles shrugged.


	8. What's It Mean?

When Isaac, Stiles, Malia, and Scott arrive at The Hale House in Stiles' jeep Derek is there. Erica, Boyd, and Cora pulled up next; then Lydia, Allison, and Kira; then Jackson and Danny; and lastly The Twins.

"Where's Peter?" Isaac asked. Derek shrugged.

"He hasn't been answering my calls either." Cora spoke up. They shrugged it off.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked from where he stood with Danny. Derek pointed to the carvings on the door. 

"Found it the other day. I'm pretty sure it was a wolf. Deaton said that if it was then this is an act of war against either our Pack or Isaac." Derek explained.

"Well what does it mean?" Boyd asked.

"Deaton didn't know but I sent a picture of it to Stiles." Derek answered. "What did you find?" Stiles pulled out three sheets of paper from his bag.

"Okay, well first I found out that the Ancient Romans adopted the image of a female goddess of justice, which they called Iustitia. Justitia, Iustitia being her name in Latin, was also called Lady Justice. Lady Justice is most often depicted with a set of scales typically suspended from her right hand, which she measures the strengths of a case's support and opposition. She is also often seen carrying a double-edged sword in her left hand, symbolizing the power of Reason and Justice, which may be wielded either for or against any party." Stiles explained.

"She's equivalent to the Greek Goddesses Themis and Dikē." Lydia added.

"Yes, Themis is an ancient Greek Titaness. She is described as "of good counsel", and is the personification of divine order, law, natural law, and custom. Themis means "divine law" rather than human ordinance. To the ancient Greeks she was originally the organizer of the communal affairs of humans, particularly assemblies. In ancient Greek culture, Dikē is the spirit of moral order and fair judgement based on immemorial custom, in the sense of socially enforced norms and conventional rules. In the late 5th century Athens, Dikē could be personified as a goddess of moral justice. She was one of the three second-generation Horae, along with Eunomia which is the goddess of order and Eirene, Goddess of Peace. She ruled over human justice, while her mother Themis ruled over divine justice. She is the daughter of Zeus and his second consort, her mother, Themis." Stiles read.

"You called her a Horae, what's that mean?" Malia asked.

"In Greek mythology the Horae or Hours were the goddesses of the seasons and the natural portions of time. They were originally the personifications of nature in its different seasonal aspects, but in later times they were regarded as goddesses of order in general and natural justice." Lydia recited. "Everything goes back to justice."

"So either someone is…sticking up for us since the sword can be wielded for or against the party." Allison started.

"Or we're being prosecuted." Boyd finished.

"But why? And by who? What could they get out of this?" Kira questioned.

"Hunters maybe?" Jackson suggested. "I mean Kate thought she was serving justice by torching the house."

"Unless they're as psycho as my aunt I doubt it." Allison spoke. "Hunters usually stay hidden and catch you when you least expect it. This person came right up here and if he hadn't masked his sent after leaving the woods you could have followed him. If it's a Hunter they're most likely working alone." 

"One person can't take us all on." Erica argued. "That's why you form Clans, right?" Allison nodded.

"No one goes into the woods alone. We stick together as much as possible. We don't know who or what we're dealing with and we don't know why." Derek said.

"Keep trying Peter." Isaac ordered. "Make sure he hasn't disappeared because of this- see what he knows." Derek and Cora nodded.

"If it is a Hunter gone rouge or something my dad might know something." Allison said.

"I don't…" Scott began. "I don't think it's a Hunter." Everyone turned to look at him. His brow pulled together as he tried to find an explanation for his theory.

"Why?" Aiden asked. "Do you know something?"

"I don't know. It's just- like a feeling." Scott answered. Isaac rubbed his arm reassuringly. "Something-something pushed into the back of my head that I can't quite grasp. I don't know."

"I feel it too." Lydia agreed. "Like this is much bigger than one Hunter. Like this is more than just some play at justice."


	9. New Student

_Isaac remembers when Scott tried to commit suicide- he'd been so afraid of losing him._

_He was listening as Stiles, Lydia, and Allison told him about what had been happening. Ethan nearly cut himself open, Boyd tried to drown himself, Isaac was under the bed, and Jackson tried to jump off the motel roof._

_"Where's Scott?" He asked. They're eyes widened in fear as they realized that no one had seen or found Scott. ___

_"Oh God!" Allison exclaimed as they all ran out to look for Scott. They froze as they stood a few feet away from the bus. Scott was there. He was drenched in something and holding a flare. "Scott?" Allison asked shakily. "Scott put the flare down."_

_"I couldn't save him." Scott said sadly._

_"That wasn't your fault." Lydia protested._

_"I let him fall- I let him die." Scott spoke._

_"No you didn't Scott. You tried to save him. Derek died protecting you. Don't do this." Isaac begged. "Baby put the flare down. Please Scott, don't do it. Put the flare down."_

_"I can't save everyone that I'm supposed to. I should be able to protect the ones I care about. He died and I didn't even try to save him. Everyone I love gets hurt because of me." Scott said as he looked at the flare. He looked up at Stiles. "It all started that night, the night I got bitten. Remember the way it was before that? You and me? We were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all." Stiles walked slowly closer to Scott._

_"Scott, just listen to me. You're not no one. Scott; you're my best friend, okay, and I need you." He said as he stood in front of Scott. "Scott; you're my brother, alright? So if you're gonna do this, then I think you're just gonna have to take me with you then." He said as he stepped into the circle of what smelled like gasoline. Scott's hand loosened on the flare and he shook his head. Stiles took the flare out of his hand slowly and threw it. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief until they saw the flare roll back towards the gasoline puddle._

_"No!" Isaac, Allison, and Lydia shouted as they tackled Scott and Stiles to the ground before the gasoline could ignite._

_Isaac wouldn't let Scott out of his sight for days._

_____________________________________________________

"Should we even be going out tonight?" Erica asked at lunch the next day.

"If we don't go out and hunt we'll probably hurt someone." Ethan pointed out. "If we stick together we should be fine."

"The rest of you should stay inside." Isaac instructed.

"Allison and Kira are sleeping over at my house." Lydia stated.

"And Danny's staying at mine." Stiles continued.

"Should we warn our parents?" Scott asked. He really hoped that if this person- or persons- were there to hurt them that they wouldn't go after his mother. Isaac pulled Scott's hand into his lap and gave it a reassuring pat.

"Not until we figure out what's going on." Isaac said. "They may not be endanger."

"My dad asked the Greek Hunters, the Valhos, if they had a "bad seed" but they said no." Allison informed them.

"So it's not a hunter." Jackson said.

"Or it is but they're trying to pin it on someone else." Kira argued.

"Let's just be careful tonight." Isaac said before the bell rang.

_____________________________________________________

"MCCALL!" Coach Finstock yelled. "Come here McCall!" Scott pulled away from Isaac and walked towards Coach Finstock.

"Yes Coach?" He asked.

"You're a nice kid, right McCall?" Coach asked.

"I would hope so…" Scott answered.

"Good!" Coach Finstock said. He pulled forward a boy. He was about Stiles' height with black hair and forest green eyes. He had a muscular build and strong, prominent features. He was, as Erica would say, hella fine. "This is Caleb Johnson, he's new. His schedule is identical to yours so I want you to show him around." 

"Sure Coach." Scott agreed. Coach Finstock nodded and turned to Caleb.

"If you like guys I suggest you don't try and make a pass at this one- Lahey won't like that. Oh and stay away from Greenberg. Kid's been held back so many times he can legally buy alcohol. I swear the little bastard flunks on purpose." He said before leaving.

"Nice to meet you Caleb, I'm Scott." Scott said as he shook Caleb's hand.

"Likewise." Caleb said. His voice was low and had a harsh edge to it. Scott's instincts were howling at him. Something was off with this boy. Something was wrong. 

"So where'd you move here from?" Scott asked as he pushed down the need to growl and protect his Pack. But from what?

"Uh- San Francisco." Caleb answered. 

"My dad used to live there. He's an FBI Agent." Scott said conversationally.

"Cool. I'm here with my siblings." Caleb responded.

"Any of them go here too?"

"Just my little sister, Mary. She's a freshman." Caleb answered. Scott nodded.

"Well we've got English now so we better get up there quick." He said as he lead the way to class.


	10. Full Moon

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Melissa asked.

"Mom, it's just a full moon." Scott replied.

"Didn't you say Malia killed her mother and sister on her first full moon?" Melissa argued.

"I shouldn't have told you that. I can control myself- I have my anchor. You're gonna be late for work if you stay any longer." Scott responded.

"Fine." Melissa sighed. "Call me if you need anything."

"We will." Isaac and Scott promised. They watched her leave before grabbing their bag of spare clothes and riding Scott's bike to the Pack's designated clearing.

Once they were all gathered in the clearing Jackson was on Malia Duty (she was still new to everything and needed to be watched carefully). Peter was still M.I.A, Cora and Aiden had started fighting (whether it was a real fight or playing no one was sure), and Boyd and Erica stayed home to have lots and lots of sex. So it was just Isaac, Derek, Scott, Ethan, Cora, Jackson, Malia, and Aiden. They leave their things behind and with varying howls took off into the woods. Scott started a game of tag, Aiden and Cora were fighting again, and Jackson and Malia ran off to hunt.

Several hours later- at least Isaac thinks it was seven (if it was than it was around three in the morning and the sky would start to get lighter soon)- they all got ready to leave. It was Friday night so they ran longer than usual. 

"Go on home. I wanna talk to Cora for a minute." Isaac told Scott after changing.

"You sure?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I'll catch a ride with her and Derek." Isaac answered.

"Okay." Scott agreed. He gave Isaac a chaste kiss before getting on his bike and driving off. Isaac turned to where Cora was. She was glaring at Aiden- good naturedly- as he and Ethan drove off in the opposite direction that Scott went (they still had Deucalion's apartment above the Argents) followed by Jackson and Malia in Jackson's Porshe.

"So…" Isaac started as he came up to stand next to Cora. She groaned. "Oh don't give me that. You like him."

"I do not." Cora argued.

"You do too." Isaac pressed. "You always pick a fight with him and not Ethan."

"He's easier to rile up." Cora said. 

"I can hear your heartbeat Cora, you like him. Are you afraid Derek won't approve?" Aiden was older after all.

"No, I'm afraid he'll try to rip Aiden's throat out." She answered.

"Derek loves you. I'm sure he wouldn't do that, he would know that it would hurt you. Aiden is your Mate after all." Isaac responded. He then turned to Derek, who was now in a different set of clothes. "Any word from Peter?"

"Nothing. It's not like him."

"Keep trying. We need to know he's okay." His phone rung and as he answered it he looked at the Caller ID to see who it was. "Hey Lydia."

"Isaac! Isaac, are you with Scott?" Lydia asked frantically. Both Derek and Cora were at Isaac's side as they heard the urgent and worried tone of Lydia's voice.

"No…I told him to go on without me. Is everything okay? What's going on?" Isaac asked, concern and fear starting to build inside him.

"You need to find him. Find him, Isaac. Find Scott." Lydia replied. Isaac, Derek, and Cora quickly make their way to Derek's Camaro.

"Why do I need to find him? What's happening Lydia?" Isaac asked as Derek sped towards the McCall house.

"I don't know, something bad. You have to save him Isaac." Lydia said and then it was quiet.

"Lydia!? Lydia!?"


	11. Blind

_Scott is nine when his father put him in the hospital. Well actually his asthma put him in the hospital but it was his father's fault._

_His father was talking with an old high school friend (Scott soon realizes- years later- that it was the Beacon Hills High Scool Swim Coach, Mr. Lahey). His father got mad when Scott interrupted his conversation for a fifth time to say that he was hungry. His dad yelled at him for being rude, ungrateful, and annoying before dragging Scott into a closet and locking him in._

_Scott was in there for hours before he realized his dad wasn't letting him out so he started banging on the door- hard. Then the walls seemed to close in on him and he began having a panic-induced asthma attack. His father had left him- without his inhaler- in that closet for God-knows-how-long. He wasn't going to help Scott, he wasn't going to let him out. Scott had disappointed him- angered him. Tears built in Scott eyes as he sobbed. He was a terrible son. He had disappointed his father. He deserved to stay locked away in that closet. He deserved whatever he got. The inability to get air into his lungs makimg him dizzy as he dry heaved._

_By time his mother found out he was in the closet and let him out he was hyperventalating so much and just wouldn't calm down so she took him to the hospital._

_They had to sedate him so he would calm down._

_____________________________________________________

When they got to Scott's house Isaac noticed that the front door was wide open.

"Scott!" He shouted as he ran in. He could smell blood, fear, pain. He could smell Scott and maybe three other people but their scents ended in the driveway. "Scott?" He heard a small whimper in the kitchen and followed the sound. He let out a pained howl when he saw Scott.

Scott lay on the kitchen floor. He was laying in a growing puddle of blood. God there was so much blood. Most of it was coming from Scott's torso. His shirt was torn due to the various claw slashes. Scott wasn't moving but his eyes were open and his heart beating quietly. Isaac rushed to his Mate's side as he yelled Derek's name and howled.

"Scott, look at me. Baby look at me." Isaac commanded. Scott's eyes blinked slowly and shifted to look at Isaac.

"Zac…" He groaned, his breathing shallow and labored.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay. Derek!" Isaac said as he brushed his hand through Scott's blood soaked hair. He could hear Derek shouting orders to the rest of the Pack and Cora was on the phone with Deaton. Isaac laid his head on his Mate's chest and cried. How could he have been so stupid? So careless! He sent Scott home alone. He left Scott alone! "I'm sorry." He cried. "I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up!" Scott's heart stuttered to a stop before starting up again. It was enough to scare Isaac shitless. "DEREK!" He screamed. Scott needed help. He needed help quickly. Jackson and Boyd came in and lifted Scott up. Scott groaned and Isaac snarled at them.

"We're putting him in Stilinski's jeep and taking him to the clinic." Jackson explained. Isaac followed them out and noticed that the entire Pack was gathered. Stiles paled at the sight of his best friend and hurriedly opened the door. Boyd got in the passenger seat while Isaac climbed into the back with Scott; Malia, The Twins, and Cora went off in search of a scent; Allison called her father to help with the tracking; and Kira and Danny stayed behind to clean up. Scott's eyes were clenced tight and he had a look of pain on his face. 

"Zac…" He whimpered. "It hurts."

"I know Baby. We're gonna fix it, Deaton's gonna fix you up." Isaac responded as he ran a blood covered hand through Scott's matted hair. 

After they reached the clinic, Boyd and Jackson picked up Scott again; Stiles and Lydia hold the doors open; and Erica helped Isaac out of the car and inside (as he was in some sort of state of shock). Deaton rushed forward and directed them towards the examining table for Jackson and Boyd to lay Scott down on.

"All of you out." Derek ordered as he joined Deaton. Isaac didn't move. "Out Isaac!" Isaac snarled at Derek, his eyes bright red and his teeth barred. **He** was Alpha and he wasn't leaving his Mate!

"Come on Isaac." Erica said. "They can't work with you growling and crowding them." Isaac growled but let her lead him away. Jackson and Boyd go in the bathroom to scrub off the blood on their hands. Stiles was pacing the floor, Erica sat next to Isaac, and Lydia sat starring at her hands.

"I'm sorry." She croaked when Jackson sat down next to her. "I should have known. I should have known sooner."

"It's not your fault Lyds." Jackson murmured as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"You're new to being a Banshee. You don't know how it works. It's good you found out when you did- it could have been worse." Stiles added. Isaac looked up at his reflection in a mirror on the other side of the room and bile rises in his mouth. His hair is matted with blood, his face and hands covered in it, his clothes soaked through with drying blood. It wasn't because he was covered in blood- just hours ago he was covered in a deer's blood- it was because he was covered in **Scott's** blood that caused him to wretch and turn over in his chair to vomit in the trash can. When he sat straight again and heard his Mate's stuttering heartbeat and screaming (Deaton said something about cleaning the wounds) Isaac let his tears spill freely. Erica held him close as he sobbed and he could feel Boyd's hand on his knee. Tears of pain turned into tears of anger as Isaac pulled away from them with a snarl. 

He doesn't remember standing up and punching a hole in the wall repeatedly. He doesn't remember yelling that he fucked up. He doesn't remember wolfing out. All he remembers is blind rage and hate. He's mad at himself, he hates himself. He's mad at the people who did this to his Mate, he hates them. He wants to rip their throats out and tear them limb from limb.

He remembers Stiles going into the examining room. He remembers Jackson pulling Lydia behind him protectively. He remembers Boyd trying to restrain him and Erica trying to calm him down but he's so angry, so blood thirsty. He wants to snap someone's neck, feel their bones crush between his hands, and know they'll nerver hurt anyone in his Pack again. He wants to rip them apart until you can't even tell if they were Human or not. He wants to kill.

He doesn't remember fighting Boyd. He doesn't remember knocking everything over. He doesn't remember bashing holes into the wall. He doesn't remember screaming. It was his fault, all his fault. He should have never told Scott to go. He should have never sent him home alone. He was stupid, he was careless. He put his Mate in danger. He let his Mate get hurt. He did this, he caused all of this. Scott was hurt because of him. Scott might die because he was a terrible Alpha, a terrible Mate. He doesn't remember Stiles sneaking up behind him and jabbing a needle into the back of his neck. All he remembers is blind rage and hatred and then nothing but darkness.


	12. Right A Wrong

Isaac groaned and sat up slowly. His head hurt and he felt exhausted. Everything was blurry as his eyes were hazy with sleep. Where was he? What time was it? God, what day was it? The room went from blurry to unnaturally clear. He yawned and looked around. He was in the animal clinic. Why was he here? What happened? All he could remember was anger and hatred and then nothing. Total darkness. His eyes zero-in on Scott who was asleep on the examining table, a blanket thrown over his bare torso. Isaac could tell that his body was wrapped in a dressing. There were still faint scars- still healing- from the claws he took to the face. Isaac heard the door creak and on instinct wolfed out and snarled.

"It's just us." Deaton said as he and Stiles entered.

"Calm down Curly Wolf." Stiles added.

"What happened?" Isaac asked.

"What do you remember?" Deaton replied.

"Scott got attacked and we brought him here. There was a lot of blood- I puked in your trash can." Isaac said. 

"Yeah and after leaving us that little gift- which I had to clean up by the way- you went batshit crazy, wolfed out, started screaming and knocking things over, and demolished the wall. Dude you destroyed the waiting room, it took us all night to make it look semi-decent." Stiles explained.

"Sorry." Isaac mumbled sheepishly.

"Somehow Scott heard you or felt it and started wigging out and we couldn't calm you down so he would calm down so Deaton had me sedate you." Stiles continued.

"Oh. I don't- I don't remember."

"You don't remember punching twenty holes in the wall, breaking the table, and fighting Boyd?"

"I fought Boyd! Is he okay?"

"He's fine, it was more of a struggle anyways."

"This has happened before." Deaton stated.

"Not to this degree." Isaac responded. Isaac had noticed that in certain situations (like when he got locked in the janitor's closet with Allison and when Stiles had told him that Scott wasn't healing and was dying) his wolf would take over. It's like all the logic his Human side possesses stops working and his primal side takes over and no amount of reasoning can snap him out of it. The only one to get through to him is Scott. "Does this mean there's something wrong with me?"

"No." Deaton answered. "Wolves with troubled past tend to be more aggressive and prone to acting as you do. We call it being feral. In some cases- like in the loss of a mate or a loved one- they stay feral."

"You mean like Peter was after he tore Laura in half and tried to kill everyone?" Stiles asked. Deaton nodded. "Oh wonderful, that's just what we need…another psycho Alpha."

"Be careful Isaac. I understand that Scott's been the only one to bring you back from going feral. If Scott were too…get hurt the damage could be extremely bad. You could go feral- and stay that way. You're Pack wouldn't function properly without you." Deaton warned. Isaac nodded. He knew what Deaton meant. He meant that if Scott died Isaac would lose it. Would wolf out and never turn back.

"Anyways, Deaton is gonna give Scott another once over and then I'm taking you guys home. Mama McCall is worried sick." Stiles said. Deaton checked the wrappings on Scott's torso and then the scars on his face.

"He seems to be healing fine. Take extra care there may still be deep cuts that will bleed out. Change his dressing before he goes to sleep and again the next morning- even if he isn't bleeding. We can't risk anyone noticing the claw marks." Deaton said as he handed Isaac a thick roll of dressing. "And one more thing boys. He was most likely attacked by a Pack. I'm not sure about the number of wolves but one thing was for certain they were trying to kill him. Furthermore they knew he was alone, knew Melissa wouldn't be back soon, and knew none of you were headed that way." 

"Or someone called them when Lydia called Isaac." Stiles argued.

"They've been watching us." Isaac stated.

"If they are and what you said about not being able to catch a scent is true then you're dealing with a strong Pack who have been around awhile. It takes great skill, patience, and time to learn how to mask your scent. I don't know if they are going to attack anyone else in the Pack or any of your parents but once they see that Scott is still alive they will most likely try again. You need to be careful- all of you." Deaton responded. Stiles and Isaac shared a worried glance before nodding. "Isaac, I want you to stay with Scott until he's healed. Don't worry about work and once he is you work your shifts together. They will wait until he's alone again." Isaac nodded.

"Hey Scott." Stiles said as he tapped his friend lightly. "Scott!" Scott groaned and then blinked.

"What?" He yawned. "What happened?"

"You got attacked. We're at the clinic." Stiles answered.

"God…Mom's gonna have a cow." Scott grumbled as he sat up slowly. He let out a rush of breath at the pain.

"Take it easy." Isaac instructed.

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming."

"I'm fine. Had a little one of my moments." 

"Little?" Stiles snorted. "You tore the waiting room to shreds and I had to sedate you." Isaac growled at him. "Okay, I'll shut up now."

"Come on, we gotta go." Isaac commanded as he helped Scott off the table.

When Stiles dropped them off Melissa was up and waiting.

"Boys, why did I come home and see- oh my god Scott!" She gasped as she took in her son's appearance. "What the hell happened? Who did this to you?"

"I'm okay Mom." Scott replied.

"Was that- was that your blood Kira and Danny were cleaning up? Who did this?" Melissa asked as she looked over Scott's face.

"Yes." Isaac answered. "We don't know who it was or why but Deaton- Deaton says they'll try again." Melissa looked at him and then back at Scott.

"Honey, why don't you go upstairs and rest." She instructed. Scott nodded and slowly made his way upstairs. The minute his head hit his pillow he was out. "Now what the hell is going on Isaac?"

"Most likely a Pack attacked Scott. From his wounds we know it was at least one Alpha and one Beta. We couldn't catch a scent so they've been Werewolves for awhile. They've been watching us and- and they were trying to kill Scott. We don't know if they'll attack anyone else or if they'll attack you but it's almost certain that they'll try to kill Scott again." Melissa swallowed thickly.

"How many members?" She asked.

"Well we don't know for sure but I think there was one at the hospital watching you, another at Stiles' house, one at Lydia's, one followed Jackson's Porshe, another followed the Twins, and there was one watching Derek, Cora, and me in the clearing plus however many attacked Scott." Isaac answered.

"So eight or more." Melissa clarified. 

"Yes. We won't know for certain until Scott tells us what happened." Melissa sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Okay." She breathed. "I can handle this."

"I'm sorry." Isaac apologized. "This is my fault, I sent him home alone. I wasn't thinking and he got attacked."

"Sweetie, it's not your fault- you didn't know they'd go after him. Everyone knows you love Scott and that you would never knowingly put him in danger. He doesn't blame you- none of us do. People make mistakes."

"But this mistake almost got him killed."

"The important thing is that he's still alive. Now stop dwelling on it, find out who these sons of bitches are, and kick their asses for hurting my son." Isaac smiled at Melissa and nodded. "Go get some sleep." He went upstairs to Scott's room and slowly crawled into bed.

"Three." Scott mumbled.

"What?" Isaac asked. "Scott? Three what?"

"An Alpha and two Betas came to right a wrong."


	13. The Wrong

_Isaac doesn't really know what happened at the motel. It was all so weird and sudden. But the things he saw and heard still haunt him- they always haunt him._

_It started off as little whispers he couldn't understand. Words he couldn't make out. Then Boyd had left the room and the voices grew louder, more insistent, clearer. He shook his head trying to get them out, to make them be quiet. The voices got deeper, angrier, turned into one single voice. His father's voice._

_"Get in the freezer!" He hissed. Isaac shook his head over and over again. "I said get in!"_

_"You're not real, you're not real. You're dead, you can't hurt me anymore!" Isaac muttered over and over again._

_"You can't do anything right, you never do anything right!" His father yells. It was so loud and it echoed in Isaac's head. He covered his ears._

_"I can, I can, I can." He chanted._

_"You're a failure, you'll always be a failure." His father shouted. "You'll never be as good as your brother."_

_"Stop."_

_"All I ask for is an A in all your classes, a good meal, and a clean house and you can't even do that you worthless piece of shit!"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"You think that boy loves you- that any of them love you, that any of them care about you? They don't love you, they don't care about you. You are nothing to them but an orphaned fuck up. You are nothing."_

_"You're wrong!"_

_"Get in it! GET IN!"_

_And then Stiles was calling his name and waving a bright fire in his face._

_____________________________________________________

"Okay so Peter's missing, we're being prosecuted, and a Pack is probably gonna come and try to kill Scott again." Stiles said the next morning. "Fan-freaking-tastic." Malia rubbed his shoulder soothingly. The Pack was gathered in Scott's living room.

"It's gonna be okay. Maybe they're just after Scott and will leave the rest of us alone." She tried to assure him. Isaac growled at her.

"No." Lydia said sadly. "Something bad is happening. They won't stop with Scott."

"What do you mean? Who won't stop?" Allison asked. Lydia just shook her head.

"Scott said something yesterday in his sleep." Isaac informed them. "He said an Alpha and two Betas came to right a wrong."

"A wrong? What wrong? What does it have to do with Scott?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. There's too many unanswered questions." Isaac sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Let's not forget the fact that someone is trying to kill Scott." Stiles added, forever the optimistic.

"How is he?" Kira asked.

"The wounds from the Betas are all healed up and the wounds from the Alpha are healing fine. Slow but fine." Isaac answered.

"Wait a minute- you said that Scott said that an Alpha and two Betas came to right a wrong." Stiles began.

"Yeah…" Isaac confirmed.

"Scott was attacked by an Alpha and at least one Beta." Stiles continued. Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Get on with it Stilinski!" Jackson hissed.

"What if Scott's the wrong." 

"Scott…but why?" Ethan asked.

"He's probably the best person let alone Werewolf on the planet. What wrong could he have done, he's Scott for fuck's sake he can't even lie well." Erica added. Aiden snickered quietly and Cora cuffed him on the back of the head. 

"Scott didn't do anything wrong. This is Scott after all. Scott himself is the wrong or that's what whoever attacked him thinks." Lydia clarified.

"Great…now I have more questions than answers." Aiden grumbled.

"Do you think Deaton would know something?" Cora asked. Isaac shrugged.

"It's possible but what would we ask." He said.

"I think I know someone who might." Everyone turned to look at Scott as he descended the stairs.

"You should be resting." Isaac pointed out.

"I know but we aren't much closer to knowing what's going on then we were when we saw the carvings. I know someone who would- I remember now." Scott responded. Isaac watched him for a minute before nodding.

"Okay. Have them meet us as soon as possible." He relented. Scott nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Much better." Scott answered as he sat down next to Isaac. "Let's watch a movie."

"Star Wars!" Stiles cried out. The others glared at him and booed.

"The Notebook." Lydia suggested.

"Lyds I'm not watching that movie again. We've watched it every movie night for the past three years- I know all the words!" Jackson argued.

"It's a classic." Lydia protested. The rest of the Pack watched in amusement as the two began to fight.

"This is gonna take a while." Allison giggled.


	14. Passing Judgement

"So Caleb are you trying out for lacrosse?" Scott asked.

"Umm, I don't know. I've never played before." 

"Well you've got the right build for it. You should think about it."

"Yeah I'll think about it, my sister thinks I should. Wants to oogle at lacrosse players or something." Scott laughed.

"I think that's why girl's come to tryouts and practice. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Later Scott!" Caleb responded as he watched Scott walk to Stiles' jeep.

_____________________________________________________

"So how do you know this person?" Malia asked from the back seat since Scott always rode shotgun.

"She's my grandma." Scott answered.

"What makes you think she would know what's going on?" Kira asked.

"She knows, she has to know." Scott replied simply.

"I don't understand." Isaac stated. Kira, Malia, and Stiles nodded in agreement. Scott sighed.

"She used to teach me about this stuff every Saturday. We stopped after Dad left but I remember most of the lessons now. I didn't think much of it, thought they were just fairytales, but then I remember covering Werewolves in a lesson once." Scott explained. "She'll know, she has too."

"How come I didn't know that?" Stiles asked.

"I promised not to tell. There are people that would kill everyone in my family- whether they were like my grandma and me and even if they didn't believe in it like Dad- just to get our knowledge but with everything's that happened and considering we all are apart of the supernatural I think it's okay." Scott explained. "You understand why I didn't tell you right?" Stiles sighed and nodded.

"I'll look at your entire family differently but yeah I get it." He said. 

They pulled up in front of a one story house an hour later. It was quaint and nice.

"Most of the family left to help other people and thosevwho stayed teach the children." Scott informed them as they walked up the path.

"What kind of other people?" Malia asked.

"Other Packs, Prides of Were-Cats, Covens, or on rare occasions negotiate with Hunters who might be attacking innocent people." Scott answered. "But only those who have finished their studies can do that and only when they reach a certain age can they teach others."

"So where's everyone our age?" Kira asked. Scott knocked on the door.

"Having their lesson." He answered. The door opened and an elderly woman opened the door. She looked young for her age and her brown hair (which was pulled back in a pony-tail) was greying at the roots. Her dark eyes scanned their faces before landing on Scott. She smiled.

"We were wondering when you would be back Scotty." She said. Scott smiled and hugged her.

"Hola Gran tía Sophia ." He greeted. She hummed.

"How are you Honey? We haven't seen you in ages!" Great Aunt Sophia responded.

"Yeah, I've just been busy. Sorry." Scott apologized sheepishly.

"This is not a leisurely visit then if you've come today, is it?" Great Aunt Sophia asked.

"No, we need to talk to my grandma. Es muy importante." Scott answered.

"Well come in, come in!" Great Aunt Sophia said as she ushered them inside. "Maria! Maria, look who came to visit!" They entered the living room. It was small with one sofa, a small couch, and a recyliner. A glass coffee table sat between the sofa and small couch, the recyliner sat on the end with a t.v. opposite of it. Next to the t.v. was a sliding door which lead out to the large backyard. There were two tall bookcases against the left wall which were filled full of books- some in other languages, from other countries, some leather bound, some paperback, some with worn pages, some hardback, and some new. On the wall across was a shelf full of odd things- trophies, pictures, awards and certificates, and other trinkets.

"I remember why I loved your grandma's house so much now." Stiles muttered. Scott nodded. In the recyliner sat an elderly woman. She looked much like Great Aunt Sophia but older, her older sister Maria McCall. On the sofa sat a teenage girl. She was around Scott's age with long brown hair and brown eyes. They both stopped at Great Aunt Sophia's voice and looked up to see their visitors. Great Aunt Sophia left them and headed into an adjacent room where an elderly man sat with a young boy.

"Scott!" The young girl squealed and got up to hug him. "Where have you been!? You should have been here hours ago so the others could see you."

"Hi Teresa. They don't usually leave so early, did something happen?" Scott responded.

"This is Carmen and Mary's first year out." Teresa replied.

"Oh! You don't mind if we cut in, do you?" 

"Not at all but you have to stay for dinner." 

"Okay." Scott agreed. Teresa hugged him again and pushed passed him only to stop when she noticed Stiles.

"Stiles, hey!" She greeted.

"Hey Terry." Stiles responded as he hugged her. Malia growled lowly from where she stood next to Stiles. She felt overly protective of Stiles suddenly and didn't want a non-Pack Member touching her Mate. She's pretty sure her eyes were glowing.

"Malia…" Scott warned as his eyes glow green. "She's family, she won't hurt Stiles." Teresa looked from Stiles to Malia to Scott.

"Oh my god seriously?! Stiles, you actually got a pretty hot girl for a girlfriend."

"Teresa!" Grandma McCall hissed from her seat. 

"What? It's not like we didn't all worry." Teresa responded and then turned to Scott. "And you! ¿Qué pasó con sus ojos?" 

"Teresa, él es un hijo de la luna." Grandma McCall spoke.

"Really? That's so cool! Guess you're here to read up on Werewolves again. I'll let you get to it than." Teresa said as she left the room. "Josefa, Scott's here! He brought Stiles, who surprisingly has a girlfriend- and she actually likes him!" Stiles spluttered and Isaac snickered quietly. Scott rolled his eyes and grabbed Isaac's hand and led him to the small couch.

"Hi Abuela." He said hesitantly. Grandma McCall studied him for a minute and smiled.

"Hola sol. How have you been?" She said.

"I'm okay." Scott responded.

"And your mother?" She asked.

"She's good, still works at the hospital." Scott answered. Grandma McCall nodded.

"Lo que está mal?" 

"I was attacked a few days ago by another Pack."

"That is how territorial wars often start. Did you step onto another Pack's land?"

"No, they attacked me at home- in Beacon Hills." 

"Beacon Hills is very popular for some reason with the supernatural. We have yet to figure out why. It got so much attention- both good and bad- that The Hale Pack allowed another Pack to stay in the territory as well so that they could protect the town and the people together." 

"We don't think it's about territory." Stiles interjected. "They only attacked Scott and they made sure to do it when he was alone."

"They tried to kill me and Deaton says they'll try again." Scott added.

"Have you angered another Pack? Killed one of their own?" 

"The Twins might have and we dealt with An Alpha Pack but they're all dead except for The Twins and Deucalion." Isaac relented. "But they would have attacked them though right?"

"No, is Scott exceptionally important to your Pack?"

"Yes." Isaac answered instantly. "Sometimes I think he should be Alpha."

"That makes him a target to anyone who wants to take down your Pack since he is of such importance to you. That and him being the Mate to an Alpha- he has more influence than any other Pack member."

"How did you know-?" Isaac started to ask.

"You have the aura of an Alpha. I am not surprised someone has challenged you. True Alphas are rare and very powerful, you will do great things." Grandma McCall interrupted. Scott looked at Isaac and smiled. 

"Would this help?" Stiles asked as he handed her printed out images of the carvings from The Hale House's front door. "We found them at least a week before Scott was attacked. Deaton said it was beyond his knowledge and I did some digging of my own. Scott said an Alpha and two Betas came to right a wrong. I think he is the wrong." 

"But we don't know how or why or what to do or who this Pack is. No one could track them- not even Malia- and Scott didn't see their faces, just their eyes." Kira added. Grandma McCall looked at the pictures.

"Scott, did you tell anyone about being a Werewolf?" She asked.

"No…Stiles told me and I wolfed out in front of Allison, Kira, Mom, and Sheriff Stilinski." Scott answered.

"Did you disobey your Alpha?" 

"Peter was my Alpha. He wanted me to kill Stiles, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia once and I resisted." 

"No one follows the third anymore." Grandma McCall muttered. "Have you ever turned on your Pack?"

"Well I helped Derek kill Peter but other than that no."

"Have you ever eaten the flesh of a Human, wolf, or Werewolf?"

"No, gross! It took me months to get used to eating rabbit- raw."

"Have you killed a Pack Mate?"

"Peter if that counts." 

"Did you attract the attention of Hunters?"

"Well…I mean they were already living in town. I dated Allison Argent and her dad, Chris, made me wolf out in front of her and she and her aunt Kate attacked Derek and I." 

"Did you ignore this Alpha as your True Mate?" Grandma McCall asked as she gestured to Isaac.

"No, we didn't realize we were Mates until last semester- wait we're True Mates!?" 

"Of course." 

"Umm…what are True Mates?" Isaac asked.

"Later Young Alpha." Grandma McCall replied. "I am missing something." She said and began mumbling to herself. "Scott, did you take The Bite willingly?"

"No, Peter bit me on accident." Scott answered.

"This is no Pack then. This is The Council passing judgement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, sorry it's been so long! There's a lot going on for me right now so I haven't been updating any of my fics but I'm trying to get back on track.


	15. Auras

_Scott is ten when his father leaves. He figures it's his fault- it's always his fault. He's pretty sure they were fighting about something that had to do with him. His asthma, his lack of discipline, his stupidity, the strange bruises his mother keeps finding on his body. It's always his fault._

_He was in his room when he heard them shouting in the hallway. He got up because he knew that tone his father's voice had taken and he wasn't going to let his father hurt his mother._

_When his father hit his mother Scott felt uncontrollable anger. All she ever did was love him, she didn't deserve to be hit. So when he saw his father raise his hand again Scott surged forward and grabbed his father's arm._

_"Stop it!" He had screamed. "Leave Mamá alone!" His father glared at him._

_"Get off me!" He had shouted before pushing Scott and sending the young boy falling down the stairs. Scott blacked out after his head hit the floor. He thinks he heard his dad crying, his mother yelling but he barely remembers what happened._

_He woke up in the hospital the next day. His body hurt and his head was throbbing. His mother told him his father was gone for good. Scott told her about the bruises._

_____________________________________________________

"A council? What council?" Stiles asked.

"When the Hunters created The Code the werewolves created Leyes del Lobo." Scott said. 

"The laws were suppose to make it easier for Werewolves so that they wouldn't be prosecuted by Hunters but most of the laws were things the wolves could not revoke like not eating the flesh of a wolf or human or one of your own. Wolves are as sacred to Werewolves as Luna is." Grandma McCall added.

"Who's Luna?" Isaac asked.

"Have the Hales taught you nothing of your heritage? Luna the Goddess of the Moon, creator of your kind. She is why you are at your strongest during full moons- because she is too." Grandma McCall answered. "You will have to teach them their heritage Scott."

"But I'm not old enough." Scott protested.

"You've always been old enough sol. You probably don't believe me when I say you have been seeing auras for a long time, maybe since birth." 

"I don't understand. How could I be seeing auras so early? Carmen only started seeing them today and she's twenty-five, that's the expected age."

"I do not know sol. You have always been special, purer than most."

"What are auras?" Stiles asked. Stiles had only been to see this side of Scott's family a few times but he'd always found their knowledge and, what he once thought, stories to be very interesting.

"Well basically they're colors invisible to the naked eye." Scott started. 

"These colors are based off your personality and what kind of person you really are. We all see them differently. I see them as strings attached to your body, Scott does not actually see them but he can tell which one is there, Carmen saw what looked like a circular rainbow around each person. Werewolves see them as well, not to our extent, but only when they use their wolf's eyes." Grandma McCall continued. "It is how I know you are a Kitsune and you a True Alpha." She said to Kira and Isaac. "Now back to The Council. There are three leaders- they have been leading The Council for centuries- Emmanuel, Demitri, and Marcus. They are the first of the Born Wolves, under them are 196 Alphas- all Born Wolves representing a country. Then of course there is The Big Three's Pack, los primeros lobos."

"That's…a lot of wolves to go up against." Stiles stuttered. "I know we're a badass Pack and all but we can't take on that many Werewolves." 

"Many of the Packs do not fight. They represent all the Packs in their country." Grandma McCall assured him.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"Democracy- but usually they come together when someone has broken a law." 

"You mean Scott." Isaac stated. Grandma McCall nodded.

"Yes, but I fear that's not all that has been happening. Everyone knows that Talia Hale kept The Council in order, since her death things have been…different."

"Foods ready!" Teresa called as she entered the living room. "Come on Scott, everyone's dying to see you!" 

"Todavía no Teresa, tengo que hablar con él y el joven Alfa." Grandma McCall responded. Teresa's brow furrowed but she nodded and turned to Malia.

"Josefa didn't believe me when I said you were Stiles' girlfriend so come on, we'll show her." She said as she pulled Malia up and out of the room.

"Should I be offended?" Stiles asked Kira as they followed. Kira shrugged.

"What's going on?" Scott asked his grandmother.

"Talia Hale was a Born Wolf, a True Alpha, and a Shifter." Grandma McCall began.

"What's a Shifter?" Isaac asked.

"A Werewolf that can change into an actual wolf. It takes years to learn- most can't even do it." Scott explained.

"I believe that all that has happened- your previous Alpha disappearing and then you being attacked is something bigger." Grandma McCall said.

"Bigger? How much bigger?" Scott asked.

"You are one of the most important members in the Pack. You are the Alpha's Mate and keep him sane. Without you he would be unable to lead." Grandma McCall answered. "True Alphas are strong and Alpha Mates are strong but you two- you two are special…different. The Big Three are afraid. Packs from all over will come seeking your approval, your alliance. You will be very powerful- and that presents a problem for The Big Three, no one has challenged them before but if you did you would win." 

"We don't want to challenge them." Isaac protested.

"They do not care. If you are what I think you are then they will fear you no matter what you say." Grandma McCall responded.

"What are we?" Scott asked.

"True Alpha Mates. Alpha Mates alone are very rare but two True Alphas as Mates is almost unheard of." 

"But…I'm not a True Alpha, I'm not an Alpha at all. I'm an Omega." Scott argued.

"For now." Grandma McCall replied. "I can see the change in you, can you feel it? Have you ever felt it?" Scott thought about it. He'd felt the shift when he fought Ennis, when he tried to break the barrier around Deaton in the bank, when he broke the barrier around The Darach (he figured that was just luck).

"Yes, I've felt it." He replied. Grandma McCall leaned forward and placed a hand on Scott's cheek.

"Usted es una persona fuerte y valiente. Usted es una buena persona y sin embargo se sintió tanto dolor. Esto no te lo mejoramos, usted tiene muchos de su lado. Bueno?" She said. Scott nodded.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Good. Now let us eat, before Stiles and Josefa inhale all the food." Grandma McCall said with a smile. Isaac and Scott laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been hella long since I last updated and I'm so sorry for that. Multitasking is hard and my phone is being retarded and experiencing some…technical difficulties. Hopefully I will get a new one soon okay? So just bare with me for a little while.


	16. Betrayal

"So you went to see your Abuela?" Melissa asked as Scott sat down next to her son. He nodded. "How is she?"

"She's good. Can I start having lessons again?" He replied.

"Sure Mijo, but first you should get this…council off your back." Melissa responded. 

"Yeah." Scott sighed. "I know."

"You know I love you right? If anything happens I want you to remember that I love you, you're the best thing I've ever had happen to me." Melissa said as she stroked Scott's hair. "I want you to know that I'm proud of you, I always have been proud of you, I always will be."

"Mom…nothing's going to happen. We've survived this long, we'll be okay." Scott responded. "But I love you too. You're the best mother ever."

"I know." Melissa sighed. Scott laughed. "So this Caleb boy I'm hearing about…" She started. Scott groaned.

"Mamá!" Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"Does Isaac have some competition?"

"No! W-why would you think that?" 

"He's very interested in you, it's unnerving." 

"Don't worry Mom, Caleb's cool. Even if he did like me, which he doesn't, I'm married." 

"What!?" Melissa demanded.

"Wait no, I don't mean like legally! I mean that for Werewolves being Mates is like being married- stronger than being married." Scott explained quickly. He didn't want his tombstone to say: death by infuriated Mama McCall. This seemed to calm Melissa down greatly.

"If you ever scare me like that again I will ground you for the rest of your natural born life." She threatened.

"Sorry." Scott said sheepishly.

"You're going to give me grey hairs." Melissa sighed.

"You already have grey hairs." Scott joked.

"I do not!" Melissa protested. "This is why I like Isaac better!"

"You do not!" Scott responded.

"Now I do. He does dishes- and cleans!"

_____________________________________________________

"So…your house for the project." Caleb confirmed as they left class. "My house is pretty…crowded."

"Yeah, I guess that's cool. You can meet Isaac." Scott responded.

"Ah yes, the infamous Isaac Lahey. Maybe if I finally meet him you'll shut up about him." Caleb joked. "Oh Isaac is just so gorgeous, he's so masculine and charming!"

"I never said any of that! True as it may be." Scott laughed.

"You're getting the 'I'm so in love' look. Blech, kill me now." Caleb groaned.

"Shut up." Scott hissed as he shoved Caleb playfully. He looked down the hall where Isaac was waiting for him so they could head down to the clinic together. "I'll see you tonight Dude." He said before jogging down the hallway towards Isaac. Caleb watched them closely, his eyes narrowing. This was proving to be a difficult task, he needed to meet his family before heading over to McCall's house.

_____________________________________________________

"So you're saying you can't do it?" Yasmin, the eldest, asked.

"That's not what I said!" Caleb argued. "I just can't get in close. He's always around those beast."

"It's one of them too, don't forget that Little Brother." Thomas pointed out.

"I know, I know! Something's going on though, they won't leave his side." Caleb said.

"We won't get another break like this. We need to cut it off from its Pack." Ian spoke.

"Well the easiest way to do that is to hurt The Alpha. Its Pack follows The Alpha, it's The Alpha's Mate. If it hurts The Alpha the Pack will want nothing to do with it." Mary offered.

"But how do we do that? It won't just screw its Mate over because we want it too." Yasmin asked.

"Maybe it will." Willow said. "You forget we're dealing with a Werewolf- and there's something that will make it do whatever we want. All we need to do is make it ingest the drug." 

"Caleb can do it, right Brother?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, I can do it." Caleb confirmed.

_____________________________________________________

"This is my humble abode!" Scott said as he led Caleb into his room. "My mom's got the night shift at the hospital and Isaac should be here any minute."

"He actually lives with you?"

"Yeah, didn't take much convincing. Mom adores him, he cleans."

"Ah, a son every mother wants." Caleb laughed.

"Yeah, why don't you get started and I'll get us something to drink. Pepsi okay? Isaac loves Pepsi." Scott responded.

"Yeah Pepsi's good." Caleb agreed.

"Okay, be right back." Scott said as he left the room. Caleb looked around the room. Why did it have to be him? He seemed so normal. Apart from the mutt of a boyfriend and the fact that he was one too. Caleb sighed. Scott came back up seconds later with two Pepsi cans. "Are you hungry? I could make popcorn or get a bag of chips or something." Scott offered as he opened his can of soda.

"Yeah if that's okay." Caleb replied. Now was his chance.

"No biggie, I'll be right back." Scott said as he got up again.

"No one says 'no biggie' anymore!" Caleb shouted after him.

"Shut up!" He heard Scott yell back. He chuckled and pulled out a small bag of purple powder.

"Sorry Scotty." He muttered as he poured it into Scott's soda. He put the bag back in his pocket and began setting up what they needed for their project. Scott came back up with a large bag of Doritos.

"Nacho okay?" He asked. Caleb nodded. Scott sat down and placed the bag on his desk. He picked up his soda can and took a sip. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated.

"You okay Scott?" Caleb asked. Scott turned to look at him, licked his lips, and nodded. Caleb leaned closer. Scott didn't move. "Can I touch you?" Scott nodded again. Caleb grabbed the sides of Scott's face and pulled him closer. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered against Scott's lips. Scott nodded. Caleb kissed Scott softly at first and Scott kissed back. His mouth opened willingly when Caleb licked at his bottom lip. Their tongues twisted together and Caleb led Scott back onto the bed. Scott groaned and his legs wrapped around Caleb's waist.

"Caleb…" He breathed and arched up into said boy's touch. "Please."

"Can I fuck you?" Caleb asked. Scott moaned and nodded.

"Fuck me, please fuck me. Need you!" He begged. "Caleb!" His rolled his hips up into Caleb's. Caleb groaned at the feeling. He pulled back and yanked off his shirt before pulling Scott's pants open. He heard Scott's bike pull up and crawled back up Scott's body to whisper in his ear as his hand reached down into Scott's boxers. Scott gasped and crushed his mouth against Caleb's.

And that's when Isaac walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. If any of you are waiting on the next part of The Runaway I'm going as fast as I can, I know it's been a while since I updated all in good time though!


	17. Run, Run, Run

_Isaac remembers Derek's near death experience because Scott took it especially hard- and he didn't even like Derek._

_Isaac couldn't believe Derek was dead. He couldn't be dead. Isaac could hear sirens but Scott wasn't moving. He was staring over the side of the ledge at Derek's unmoving body._

_"Scott!" Isaac called as he ran to him. He avoided looking at Derek's body. "Scott we have to go." He said as he pulled on Scott's arm._

_"W-we can't just leave him!" Scott protested._

_"I know but we have to. Peter and Cora will get his body. We have to go now Scott!" He dragged Scott away and back to where they parked the bike._

_When they got home Scott vomitted and had a panic attack._

_"It's okay Scott." Isaac tried to reassure him._

_"H-how can you say that when D-Derek is d-dead?!" Scott gasped. "I l-let him die."_

_"No Scott. He was helping you, he saved you." Isaac argued as he helped Scott get ready for bed. "It's gonna be okay."_

_He was pissed when he saw Ethan get on the bus for the Cross Country meet._

_"Don't." He warned Boyd and Jackson. They're eyes glowed dully and they growled lowly in protest. "No." Isaac looked to the back of the bus at Scott and Stiles. Scott was pale and looked exhausted while Stiles was looking from his phone to the cars behind the bus and then at Scott. After a while Stiles started bothering Coach Finstock about stopping for food before yelling and sitting down next to Jared when Coach blew his whistle every time Stiles tried to talk._

_The bus had to pull over seconds later because Jared puked (Isaac suspected it was Stiles doing). Stiles diappeared into the restroom with Scott and Allison. Isaac wondered how she got there, what she was doing there. He was going follow but he needed to stay with Boyd and Jackson. Then Stiles came back out with Lydia. Something was going on. Where was Scott?_

_"What's going on?" He asked them._

_"It's Scott." Stiles answered. "He isn't- he's not- he won't let himself heal."_

_"He's dying." Lydia clarified. Isaac saw red as he turned and stalked over to Ethan. He doesn't say anything, doesn't think anything except for Scott's dying and their fault. He just lets his eyes glow (an angry red for a second until they melt into a fear inducing gold), growled lowly, and punched Ethan. There were cries of shock as Isaac grabbed the Alpha by his shirt and punched him repeatedly. Danny tried to pull him off, Coach Finstock tried to pull him off, half the other boys tried to pull him off, Jackson and Boyd just watched. He would make them pay for what they did to Scott, to his Pack, to his Alpha._

_"ISAAC!" Someone cried out and Isaac froze, his fist in mid-air. He knows that voice. He looked up to see Scott watching him. Scott was in a different shirt but looked completely normal. Healed. Isaac smiled softly and let go of Ethan._

_Then Coach Finstock was yelling at him and pushing him onto the bus but he didn't mind because Scott was okay. Scotty wasn't dying. He was okay._

_____________________________________________________

Isaac felt broken. He felt like his whole world had shattered right before his eyes. He was dreamimg, he had to be dreaming. Scott, **his** Scott, he wouldn't do this. He wouldn't hurt Isaac like this. They were Mates, they loved each other.

"S-Scott?" He croaked. "S-Scott?" Scott looked at him in confusion.

"This is awkward." Caleb whispered. Scott giggled. Isaac began to shake and he clenched his fist tightly.

"Get. Out!" He ordered with a growl. Scott whined as Caleb pulled his shirt on and grabbed his bag.

"Maybe next time Scotty." He offered. Scott bit his lip and nodded. Isaac's eyes flashed red and he slammed the door after Caleb exited. His breathing slowly turned into panting and his palms began to bleed.

"What the fuck Scott!?" Scott flinched a little before frowning.

"Why do you always ruin things?!" He demanded. "He was goona fuck me, what the hell Isaac!" 

"Are you-are you serious right now?! What's gotten into you?" 

"Nothing! I'm perfectly fine or I was until you showed up."

"I don't understand, what's gotten into you? You're my Mate Scott, Mates don't just fuck other people."

"Maybe I don't wanna be your damn Mate. Why would I want to be Mated to a fuck up like you?!" Scott sneered. Isaac froze and his heart seemed to break. How could Scott say that? How could he be so cruel?

"I don't know what's gotten into you." Isaac said thickly as he fought back tears. "But this isn't you, you're not like this Scott. Just tell me what happend, what's wrong, why are you like this?" Scott leaned forward.

"I don't want you anymore." He said dispassionately. "Why would I even want such a broken, orphaned, useless Alpha when his own family didn't want him."

"Fuck you!" Isaac hissed. 

"I'm sure Caleb could do it better than you." Scott laughed. Isaac shook his head repeatedly.

"Stop it, stop acting like this!" 

"Don't you get it? I don't love you, I never did and I never will!" Isaac let out a broken whimper. "Aww, did I hurt the little pup's feelings?" Scott teased. He opened the door, pushed Isaac into the hallway, and slammed the door again.

_____________________________________________________

"Scott! Scott wake up right now!" Melissa shouted. Scott groaned.

"Mom…what?" He asked groggily as he got up.

"Where's Isaac?" 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he seemed pretty upset when I got home last night and his bed is empty- he didn't even make it up." 

"You know he gets like that sometimes." Scott tried to assure her.

"His eyes were red Scott. Not Alpha red, crying and trying to rub it away red. I called everyone and no one's seen or heard for him. He won't even answer Derek or Erica's phone calls."

"I don't- Mom I don't know."

"What happened last night? Did you fight? Did he and Caleb not get along?"

"Caleb…" Scott said slowly. _Fuck me, please fuck me. Need you!_ His eyes widened and he gasped. "Oh my God! Shit, Mom I fucked up! Oh God I fucked up!" _Maybe I don't wanna be your damn Mate. Why would I want to be Mated to a fuck up like you?!_ "What happened to me last night? How could I do that to him? I didn't mean it, Mom I swear I didn't! This is my fault!"

"Scott, Honey slow down. What are you talking about?" Melissa said urgently.

"I gotta find him! Mom, I gotta find him!" 

"Okay, okay. Calm down. You need to breathe and then get dressed, eat something and then go look for Isaac. Okay?" Scott nodded.

_____________________________________________________

Scott followed Isaac's fading scent into the woods. What the hell had happened last night? How could he say such awful things? _I don't want you anymore._ He hadn't meant that, it wasn't true. Why the hell did he say it?!

"Isaac!" He shouted. "Isaac where are you!?" _Why would I even want such a broken, orphaned, useless Alpha when his own family didn't want him._ He'd been such an asshole, why? Why did he do that!? "ISAAC!"

_____________________________________________________

Isaac sniffled. Scott was his Mate, why would he hurt Isaac like that? How could he? Isaac could feel the anger, the pain, the betrayal building.

Mate, Mate betrayed him, Mate didn't love him. Mate hurt him, why? Isaac tipped his head back and howled brokenly. Pack needed to know, needed to know that Mate broke him.

Scott followed the sound of Isaac's howl.

"Isaac?" He called. A whine answered him as he pushed through the trees. Isaac was wolfed out, his eyes a distant red, and he was perched on a large boulder on all fours. "Isaac…" Isaac growled as stared at Scott. "Oh Isaac… I'm so sorry!" Scott apologized as he stepped closer. Isaac growled again and Scott bared his neck. "I didn't mean it, Baby I didn't mean any of it! I don't know what happened, I don't know why I acted like that, none of it was true- it wasn't real." He pressed. He stepped closer still. So close to Isaac who looked so wild and primal. "Please Isaac, I love you- you're my Mate!" Isaac growled and crouched. "ISAAC!" Scott roared and his glinted red before glowing green. Isaac stopped and his fangs and claws began to recede as he turned back to normal. He blinked in slight confusion as the fog lifted from his mind. "Isaac!" Scott exclaimed as he hugged his Mate. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He chanted. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!"

"Shh, I know." Isaac whispered. Scott pulled back to look at Isaac.

"I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't."

"I know Scott." 

"I don't know what happened. I remember drinking a Pepsi and then- and then Mom was waking me up saying you left and no one could find you." Isaac pressed his lips to Scott's forehead.

"We'll figure it out." A growl sounded behind them.

"W-what was that?" Scott asked as he turned towards the noise. A huge, black wolf with red eyes stalked toward them on its left was a big, white and black furred wolf with yellow eyes and on the red eyed wolf's right was an average height, grey wolf with blue eyes. The three wolves snarled at Isaac and Scott, fangs bared and saliva glistening on each.

"I thought there were no wolves in California." Scott whispered as he and Isaac began backing away slowly.

"There aren't." Isaac confirmed. "These aren't regular wolves."

"Well they're not Shifters either- I don't think Talia Hale was this big." The wolves glared at Scott.

"Scott, you need to run." Isaac ordered.

"I'm not leaving you." Scott argued.

"They're here for you! Go! Get to the house! Now Scott, go!" Isaac shouted as he wolfed out. Scott hesitated but turned in the direction of The Hale House and took off. The wolves roared and lunged forward. Isaac roared back and grabbed The Alpha Wolf by the neck. 

_____________________________________________________

Scott was passed The Clearing when a big, brown furred wolf with blue eyes chased after him. A small, blonde wolf with yellow eyes ran towards him, cutting off his path to The Hale House.

"Shit!" Scott huffed and veered off to the left towards The Cliff where he howled three years ago to find Derek. Maybe he could climb down the side and get to Derek's loft. As he got to The Cliff he skidded to a halt with a gasp. Two wolves; one big, burgundy furred one with blues eyes and the other a big, brown and black spotted wolf with yellow eyes; were blocking him from The Cliff. "Shit, shit, shit!" The wolves circled him and growled viciously. "What do you want with me?!" The burgundy wolf snarled and lunged at Scott. Scott ducked and the wolf landed behind him. "I don't want to fight you!" The wolves didn't seem to be listening to him. A howl sounded and a big, white wolf with green eyes joined the circle. It stalked forward towards Scott and turned to snarl at the brown and black spotted wolf. It turned its head to look at Scott and then jerked it to the right. Scott's brow furrowed but he started running for The Hale House again. The wolves tried to follow but The White Wolf blocked their path.

_____________________________________________________

The Pack was gathered at The Hale House when Scott broke through the trees.

"Where's Isaac? What did you do?" Erica demanded.

"Wolves…" Scott panted. "Huge wolves came after me…he told-he told me to run."

"Well where is he now?" Erica pressed.

"I don't know Erica." Scott answered.

"He's gone." Came another voice. They all turned to se a young, dark skinned girl with wavy, black hair and brown eyes. She had a scar of three claws on the left side of her face that when down her neck. "They took him."

"Who the hell are you?" Jackson demanded.

"I'm the one who saved Isaac from The Twins and I'm the one who helped Derek and Peter." The girl answered.

"Braeden." Scott stated. She look at him and nodded. The White Wolf trotted up next to her. 

"This is Axel, we're here to help."


	18. Where's Isaac?

"That's all fine and dandy but what the fuck do you mean they took him? Who!?" Erica snarled.

"The Rogues." Braeden answered.

"What are Rogues?" Lydia asked curiously.

"Deucalion said they were myths like True Alphas." Ethan said. "That they were like Shifters but to be a Rogue isn't honorable like being a Shifter." 

"Well Deucalion lied to you." Scott muttered. "Which is really no surprise considering he was a sadistic psychopath."

"I think he and Peter are related somehow." Stiles said lowly.

"Shh!" Malia hissed at her Mate. 

"Rogues are for hire and considered weaker since they have no territory, they're nomads and Werewolf Mercenaries." Braeden stated.

"They're supposed to be huge, violent, murderous wolves that do whatever they're asked for a piece of land, food, Pack Members, Mates, or power." Aiden added.

"Oh, so mutant wolf versions of you and Peter- awesome." Stiles cheered sarcastically. Aiden growled at him and Cora placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He relaxed. Malia gave Cora a questioning look and Cora blushed. Malia smirked.

"So they took Peter and Isaac…why?" Kira asked. 

"The Coucil wanted you to fight but when you didn't come for Peter they came after Scott." Braeden said. "They don't just want to kill Scott, they want to destroy your Pack."

"Did they hire you?" Danny asked.

"No, Axel did." Braedrn answered. The Pack watched as The White Wolf, Axel, turned into a man. He was average height, strong build with alabaster skin, white hair, and pale eyes.

"I'm a Shifter. When they sent out the bounty they mistook me for a Rogue. My parents knew The Hales and they wouldn't want us to unjustly prosecute The Hale family's new Pack. Your Alpha is a True Alpha and his Mate is a rising True Alpha, you should be leading The Council." Axel explained. "Now that the True Alpha is gone his Mate must lead."

"No." Scott protested. "I-I can't lead. I don't want to, I've caused enough trouble." He turned and walked into The Hale House.

"Then The Head Beta must lead." Axel said as he watched Scott walk away.

"That would be Derek." Boyd said.

"We're screwed." Stiles croaked. Derek growled.

_____________________________________________________

"You brought us The Alpha, we wanted the Omega." Emmanuel said.

"We know Sir." Abel responded. "He protected the Omega and a white wolf stopped Reece, Ferris, and Kylie from apprehending the Omega."

"A white wolf?" Emilia asked in shock.

"Yes Ma'am. We believe it was mistaken for one of our own and received the bounty." Abel explained.

"A Shifter no doubt. Perrie go to the library and find out what Pack this Shifter comes from." Marcus ordered.

"Yes Sir." Perrie agreed before leaving. She had a thick, English accent.

"This is not going the way we planned." Demitri sighed.

"True…but it would be fun to play with such a strong Alpha. See how long it takes him to break. He's just a Pup, he won't last long like Peter is." Alexei purred. "Send him to Tori, she'll break him." 

Isaac groaned as he sat up.

"What the hell?" He groaned and rubbed his head. The room he was in was dark and it smelled foul. "Where am I?"

"At least you're not dead." Peter coughed.

"Peter? Where- how- what happened?" 

"Considering I've been held captive for a few weeks I'm not the best person to ask."

"So they really did take you, The Council I mean."

"Yes, and as of late they've taken you too." 

"Wonderful…do you know where we are?"

"If I did I would have a plan by now."

"Why can't we howl?"

"Sound proof." 

"Break the bars?"

"Mountain Ash barrier and Wolfsbane." Peter answered. He sighed. "We're not getting out of here anytime soon Isaac, and you've been fitful for days. Get some rest- you'll need it."

_____________________________________________________

"Hey." Malia greeted as she sat down on her Mate's bed.

"Hey." Stiles responded.

"It feels weird, without Isaac here I mean, it's like I don't know what to do sometimes." Malia said. "How's Scott?" 

"Melissa says he won't eat." Stiles answered. Malia bit her lip.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Worried." Stiles sighed heavily. "This is what they want. They want us to destroy ourselves. We gotta find him- or we'll lose him and Scott."

"So what now? Our Alpha is gone, our Alpha's Mate is not fit to lead, and no offense to Derek but there's a reason he isn't an Alpha anymore. If we were in the wild other Packs would have destroyed us and taken our territory by now." 

"I don't know, Babe, I really don't know. Hopefully we'll find out where they took Isaac- and fast."

"What if we don't find him?"

"Well if we don't have any leads before tomorrow Dad's gonna call it in- hopefully it doesn't come to that."

_____________________________________________________

"We can't just sit here!" Erica hissed. "He's out there somewhere!"

"There's not much we can do." Boyd stated.

"We need to wait. Danny or Stiles might figure something out." Derek said.

"Or Axel and Braeden." Cora added.

"What if they're hurting him?" Erica asked.

"They can't be- not now at least. We'd feel it." Aiden answered.

"Pack Mates feel each others pain." Derek added.

"But what about Scott?" Erica asked.

"Scott is a different story." Derek sighed. "He's dealing with the pain of being separated from his Mate and if what Isaac told me is true about them being True Alpha Mates then he's feeling a lot of pain- and that's only from separation. What if Isaac does get hurt or worse gets killed?" 

"The pain could very well kill Scott too." Boyd said.

_____________________________________________________

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked as he leaned over Danny's shoulder.

"Trying to find out where the Rogues took Isaac." Danny answered.

"How?"

"I'm trying to find out how they got Isaac out of Beacon Hills." Danny answered.

"If they even left Beacon Hills." Ethan murmured.

"Oh they did. I hacked into every security camera in town and managed to catch footage- poorly angled footage but footage nonetheless- of the Rogues dragging Isaac's body into the back of a black van and that van never popped up again so they didn't take him by car. I'll find them though." 

"How did you- never mind. You're amazing." Ethan said before kissing Danny's cheek. Danny smiled but then frowned.

"Is-is Scott gonna be okay?" He asked.

"I don't know." Ethan answered. "Mates have very strong bonds- the sooner we find Isaac the better."

_____________________________________________________

"So there's nothing I can do?" Kira asked.

"You don't have any tails yet Kira." Noshiko said. "There's only so much you can do as a kit."

"What's the point in having these…powers if I can't even use them to help my friends?" 

"You are young, a cub. You need to be patient. Once Isaac is located you will be needed to help your friends. Just be patient." Her mother responded.

"That's easy for you to say, you've have nine centuries to learn patience." Kira grumbled.

"Why don't you go to Scott's?" Ken suggested.

"Scott's not paying attention to anyone. I wouldn't be any help there. I'm gonna go to Allison's, maybe I can be useful there." Kira replied to her father. She grabbed her leather jacket and keys before leaving the house.

"I wish I could help." Noshiko sighed.

"You don't have anymore tails Noshiko." Ken pointed out.

"I know, but you'd think that with nine hundred years under my belt I could tell her something more useful than 'just be patient'. And what about Scott…what happens to him if they can't find Isaac? What happens to Isaac if they don't find him?"

_____________________________________________________

"Kira texted, she's coming over." Lydia announced.

"Ugh, this sucks." Jackson groaned. "Without our Alpha we're weak, sucky wolves who are going to get beat. I hate sucking- and losing." 

"Well my Dad's been looking up names of Hunters or Clans that hunt Rogues, it's possible one of them have been keeping tabs on this Pack." Allison said.

"Or Lydia gets a freaky premonition thing." Jackson offered.

"That would be a bad thing." Lydia responded. "Because that wolud mean someone is going to die."

_____________________________________________________

"Scott, Honey you gotta eat." Melissa insisted.

"I'm fine Mom." Scott grumbled.

"No you're not. I know you miss Isaac and that it hurts but you can't hurt yourself like this." Melissa argued.

"No offense Mom but you're not a Werewolf who just had her Mate kidnapped. You have no idea how I'm feeling." Scott hissed.

"Then tell me!" 

"I feel broken." Scott muttered. "I feel like my heart just got ripped out of my chest. I'm so hollow inside Mom. He doesn't deserve this, they're gonna hurt him Mamá. His dad's hurt him enough already. I don't know what to do, I screwed up. I did this to him." Scott cried. "I made out with someone else in front of him, I said these awful things to him, I made him go Feral, and I left him alone with the Rogues!"

"You were…drugged, Scott and you went after him. Isaac knows you, you would never hurt him. He was protecting you, he loves you. Honey you can't blame yourself." Scott looked away. Melissa sighed. "I'll leave the food if you get hungry- please eat." She got up and left the plate of food on the bedside table. "We'll find him- Peter too. It'll be okay." She kissed Scott's head before leaving the room. Scott sat on his bed for a while before getting up and throwing the plate in the trash. He went down the hall to Isaac's room. Isaac hadn't slept in it in a long time but it was still covered in his sent. Scott searched through the dresser drawers until he found a shirt that smelled the most like Isaac. He breathed in its scent, commiting it to memory, before pulling it on. He crawled into Isaac's bed and tried to keep his sobs quiet.


End file.
